


Ice Cream and Awkward Moments

by TVLover18



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 11:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVLover18/pseuds/TVLover18
Summary: Asher and Olivia are figuring out their new relationship.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Ice Cream and Awkward Moments

Olivia was sound asleep in her bed until she heard footsteps and the sound of someone rustling a bag in her room. She rolled over and was disappointed to discover Asher wasn’t in her bed anymore.

She opened her eyes and saw Asher gathering his things into his football bag.

“Where are you going?” She whispered.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” He looked over at her, her hair sprawled out on the pillow and her eyes barely open. How could she look this beautiful this early in the morning?

“I need to run home before school. Take a shower, change, get my football stuff.”

“You weren’t going to wake me before you left?”

“No, I was, but I wanted to let you sleep longer.”

She reached her hand out, wanting him to come sit on the bed with her. He sat down next to her and ran his fingers over her wrist. 

“Thanks for coming over last night. I really didn’t want to be alone.”

Asher had been so worried about her. When she called him last night, she sounded scared so he drove over to her house as fast as he could. When he got there she explained that her mom served her dad separation papers. 

“I just thought that they could work things out. I guess I was stupid.”

“No. You just hoped that everything would be okay.”

“It’s not. It’s not going to be okay. They’re not going to get back together, and I don’t really know how to deal with that.”

He promised her that he would be there for her. Unfortunately he knew how much pain divorce causes, and he wouldn’t be able to shield her from that heartache, but he would be there for whatever she needed. 

“Will you stay with me tonight? My mom went out. She said she had to go to the office, but I think she just wanted to avoid Jordan and me. And Jordan went to spend time with dad. I’m not sure when they’ll be back. And I really don’t want to be alone,” she said, breaking down into tears.

“Of course I’ll stay. For as long as you need. I’m not going to let you go through this alone.”

He had just planned on staying in her room until she fell asleep, but she insisted on him climbing into bed with her. She wanted him to hold her, and he wasn’t going to say no to that. She needed comfort, and honestly, after the last few weeks he had had, he needed that, too.

“I’m not going anywhere, Liv. I’m right here.”

She fell asleep first, and he made sure to set his alarm on his phone before he drifted off to sleep as well.

“Asher,” Liv said, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Why are you leaving so early?”

The truth was he wanted to leave before Jordan or Mrs. Baker woke up. He knew they knew about him and Olivia, but he didn’t want to have any weird conversations if they found him walking out of Olivia’s room.

As if she could read his mind, she said, “Everyone knows about us. We don’t have to sneak around.”

“Yeah, I know. But it would be less awkward if I left before they woke up.”

“Okay, you have a point. But I’ll see you later, right?”

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her. Then he kissed her neck twice and then placed a kiss on her chest.

“I thought you were leaving.”

“I am,” he said, sitting back up. “But I wanted to show you that I’m here for you.”

She smiled. “I like that. Can we do more of that later?”

“Kissing? That can definitely be arranged.”

He gathered his stuff and was about to walk out the door when she said his name. “I love you.”

His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. He really hated that he had to leave. 

“I love you, too.” He leaned down and kissed her again and then gently ran his thumb down her cheek. “Now go back to sleep.”

Asher quietly closed Olivia’s door and gently tiptoed down the stairs so he didn’t wake Jordan up. Just when he thought he was in the clear, the front door swung open and he almost ran into Spencer. 

“Hey, Spencer. What are you doing here?” He asked, awkwardly.

“I live here.”

“Yeah. Right. I was just leaving.”

“What are you.... wait. Never mind. None of my business,” Spencer said, realizing Asher was coming from Olivia’s room and had spent the night. 

“Just be quiet. Liv’s still sleeping and she had kind of a bad night.” He walked out the door not elaborating. He wanted to get away as fast as he could. So much for things not being awkward, he thought.

——————-

That morning when Olivia came downstairs to eat breakfast, she was surprised to see Spencer at the table.

“Hey, Spencer. I didn’t think you’d be here today.”

“I came back early this morning. And you wouldn’t believe who I ran into trying to sneak out of this house.”

She shook her head, and started to smile, unable to help it. “The whole reason he left early was to avoid having any awkward conversations.”

“That plan failed miserably. I guess I didn’t make things better.”

“But we’ll figure it out,” he said, trying to help. “But he did say something that worries me.”

“What? If you have something to say just say it.”

“He said you had a rough night?”

“He told you?”

“No. I mean, he just didn’t want me to wake you up.”

“Oh. Well, you’re going to find out anyway, so I might as well tell you.”

She explained how her mom served her dad with separation papers and Asher stayed with her to make her feel better.

“I just didn’t want to be alone. So Asher stayed. He’s been really great.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t know you were going through all this.”

“It’s okay. You have your own family stuff. I don’t want you to worry about me.”

“You can always talk to me. I’m glad Asher’s been there for you, and I’m happy that your all are good, but I’m here, too.”

“Thanks. Come on,” she said, looking at the time, “I’ll give you a ride to school.”

——————-

When she got to school Asher was waiting for her at her locker. “Hey,” she said, her face breaking out into a smile. “I didn’t think I’d see you this soon. But I like it.”

“I just wanted to see you. And I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out after practice today? But maybe at my house this time? Your house has too many people in it.”

“Yeah. I heard.” She couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s not funny,” he said. Somehow he felt like it was worse that he ran into Spencer instead of Jordan. Spencer had always had this connection with Liv that made him insecure even now.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she said, sensing Asher was a little uneasy. “Spencer knows we’re together. But if it makes you feel better we can stay at your place tonight.”

“I just didn’t expect to run into Spencer at your house at the crack of dawn.”

“Then we can hang out at your place. It doesn’t matter. I just want to be with you.” She leaned in closer to him and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She showed up at his house after football practice. “Hey,” she said, as he opened the door for her to come inside. “I brought food.”

“Well we can eat that if you want. But I also have ice cream.”

“Oh, yeah, we’re definitely going to eat that first.”

He laughed. “That’s what I figured,” he told her as he got out two spoons. He loved that ice cream was kind of their thing now.

“Thank you,” she said, after a few minutes.

“It’s just ice cream.”

“No, not just for the ice cream. Thank you for always being here and listening... “ 

“Always.” 

“And thank you for telling me how you felt at the fountain. And convincing me to give us another chance.”

He smiled. “You just needed a little push.”

She nodded. “I love you. You do know that, right?”

“I do.” He leaned in and kissed her. 

She broke away after a few seconds. “The ice cream is going to melt.”

“So let it melt.”

“But I don’t want to waste it,” she said, and then she gave him a pouty face to show him that she really wanted to the ice cream.

“Okay okay. We’ll eat it on the couch. We can watch some terrible, cheesy movie that’s on tv.”

She smiled. “That sounds perfect.”

It honestly didn’t matter to either Asher or Olivia what they did. As long as they had each other and were together. That was the most important thing. Asher just hoped to avoid any further awkward moments with anyone at the Baker house.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something to help pass the time until a new All American episode comes on. I miss my favorite couple. Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
